1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus which has a plurality of operation modes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, semiconductor memories having greater and greater capacities have become available, and the cost of semiconductor memories has fallen. As a result, a large capacity semiconductor memory can be installed in a communication apparatus, for example, a facsimile apparatus. Further, as a result of this improvement in semiconductor memory capacity and in techniques of communication, it is possible to provide a facsimile apparatus connected to several communication lines and capable of communicating by more than one line at the same time. A facsimile apparatus able to control the receiving of data during copying is also available. However, in such conventional facsimile apparatus, the communicating operations stop when the stop key is depressed. If the stop key is depressed while several communication operations are in progress, all of those communication operations stop at the same time and the apparatus assumes a standby status. In other words, even if the operator wants to stop only one of the operations and not the other(s), all of the operations in progress stop at the same time.